Viaje a la Demencia
by EnterradoR
Summary: Gohan se dará cuenta que perder a la mujer que amaba no era lo peor que podía existir... hay algo mucho peor que eso...
1. 1

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama

hola! el horror se apoderó de mi mente (xD) así que les traigo otra historia de este género que espero terminar pronto. Está ubicado en otro mundo, dimensión o universo en el cual las esferas que conocemos no existen. Ojalá les guste esta nueva historia.

Por último este fic horroroso va dedicado especialmente a mi queridísima Maru-Chan Cat por su cumpleaños. Felicidades :D

* * *

 _ **Viaje a la Demencia**_

* * *

Gohan está destrozado. Sus mejillas lucen surcos de tantas lágrimas que las han recorrido. Hoy se realiza el funeral de Videl, la mujer con la que se casaría tan sólo en un mes más. Aquella que era su alegría y razón de existencia ya no estaría junto a él.

Nunca más.

Cuanto dolía atisbar esa realidad ineludible. Cuanto dolía aceptar que todo lo que soñó se desmoronó como un castillo de arena azotado por las crueles olas del destino.

Él no podía creerlo. La etapa de negación seguía corriendo con vigencia en sus entrañas. Todavía deseaba, con todas sus fuerzas, que esto fuera sólo una pesadilla de la cual pronto despertaría.

El funeral era multitudinario. Toda la gente de Satan City había acudido a despedir a la hija de Mister Satán, el que también moría en vida. La heroína que tantas veces ayudó a la policía con sus proezas, fue abandonada por la suerte en la última ocasión. Había caído en un atentado terrorista que, a costa de su propia vida, logró evitar. Lamentablemente la joven que parecía invencible, no lo fue más.

Goku y Piccolo, los dos padres de Gohan, veían a unos cuantos pasos como él lloraba desconsolado ante el féretro que pronto descansaría en las entrañas de la tierra, en busca del descanso eterno. El saiyajin no sabía qué hacer para aminorar el dolor de su hijo; Piccolo tampoco lo sabía. En realidad nadie podría haber apaciguado el sufrimiento que vociferaba esa alma atormentada por la muerte.

Hay momentos en que un consuelo no sirve absolutamente de nada para mitigar el dolor, al contrario, sólo lo incrementa. Piccolo lo entendió y así se los hizo saber a Goku y Milk. El apoyo debía ser inteligente, en los momentos precisos, sin caer en la molestia e incomodidad.

La ceremonia estuvo a la altura de una verdadera heroína. Fue solemne y llena de honor. Sin embargo, Gohan estaba completamente ausente. Estaba hundido. Acabado. Muerto en vida. Había perdido a la mujer que tanto amaba de un modo terrible. Una muerte que ella no se merecía.

Tantas cosas les quedaban por vivir juntas. Tantas cosas por hacer...

Finalmente el momento de depositar el ataúd en su nuevo aposento llegó. Y sólo entonces el guerrero despertó de su abstracción para tomar conciencia de lo que sucedía: los restos de Videl descendían por el foso que ahora le serviría de eterna morada. Un par de días atrás era una mujer llena de sueños y ahora, en cambio, era un frío cadáver incapaz de cumplirlos.

Gohan, por primera vez en su vida, entendió lo que en realidad era el dolor. El más profundo y terrible dolor.

* * *

Poco más de un mes había transcurrido desde que el hijo de Piccolo se apartó totalmente del mundo. Su familia y amigos le dieron apoyo día tras día, empero, él todo quería olvidarlo: a todo y a todos los quería olvidar mientras durase su duelo. Desde la muerte de Videl, la triste soledad le había brindado su amistad. Esa era la única compañía con la que deseaba estar.

A pesar de las aprensiones de su familia y amigos, él pidió amablemente, pero con suma firmeza a la vez, que por favor respetaran su decisión de estar en soledad en un nuevo lugar que sería su hogar. Quienes lo querían no tuvieron más opción que acatar su pedido, con la condición de que todos los días los llamara para hacerles saber que estaba bien. Si así lo hacía, entonces respetarían el derecho a vivir su duelo en soledad como él tanto deseaba.

Se marchó del monte Paoz y fue a vivir a la bella casa que había construido junto a la mujer de su vida. El feliz plan de ambos era habitarla cuando adquirieran el vínculo matrimonial. Ese sacramento que, para su enorme pesar, nunca podría concretarse...

 _"Que bonita está quedando nuestra casa Gohan, está maravillosa"_

Palabras de su amada sobre lo encantador del nuevo hogar acudían a su mente. Después, lágrimas, una tras otra, sin control. Recuerdos lo golpeaban en marejadas sucesivas, tantos recuerdos que la voz de su amada parecía llamarlo y saludarlo a cada momento. El bello fluir de su sonrisa aparecía en sus pensamientos como una epifanía de sufrimiento.

Vacío. Eso era lo que sentía. Infinito y horrible vacío.

* * *

Lluvia y truenos. Un amanecer gris que Gohan ni siquiera notó. ¿Era lunes, miércoles o sábado? Daba exactamente igual. Para él, desde la muerte de su amada, todos los días eran igual de grises. En su vida ya no existían los colores: la penumbra lo dominaba todo.

¿Cuanto tiempo más estaría así? Sabía que no podía seguir así eternamente pero las fuerzas le faltaban. Y el deseo de salir adelante también se extinguía como la llama de una vela agonizante. ¿Para qué seguir viviendo cuando la persona que tanto amas ya no está a tu lado? ¿Para qué? Su corazón latía sin ningún sentido, como un reloj que está puesto a una hora equivocada o un reloj de arena sin la misma.

Todo carecía de sentido. La vida, el mundo, los días...

* * *

Se levantó taciturno, como todos los días. Ya ni siquiera le importaba alzarse en el alba; la noche ahora cobija su tristeza en vez de sus sueños. En un mes y medio desde la muerte de Videl, nada había cambiado un ápice. El dolor seguía en su pecho como una maldita estaca que en vez de aflojar se adentraba aún más en su destrozada alma. Un mes y medio de soledad. Tendría que alzar cabeza por la gente que amaba, pero ni siquiera por ellos encontraba la fuerza para hacerlo. Su familia no era motivo suficiente para levantarse, si ella, la mujer que amaba, ya no estaba su lado.

— Sé que te decepcionaría verme así —miró las estrellas, sentado en un tronco partido en el cual solía partir leña —, pero te extraño. ¡Te extraño! —cayó sobre sus rodillas, dando un feroz puñetazo al suelo.

Sí, Videl estaría decepcionada de él si lo viera desde el otro mundo, pero ni siquiera a esa posibilidad podía aferrarse. Ella no estaría allí para recriminarlo y tampoco para apoyarlo.

Entre lágrimas entra al hogar; meditabundo, decide prender su ordenador portátil después de tanto tiempo. Antes de que todo en su vida se volviera oscuridad, había estado trabajando en un libro que esperaba un día poder publicar: _La naturaleza del ki_. Quizás si volvía a laborar en él podría apagar, aunque fuera un poco, el incendio de aflicción que lo consumía por dentro.

Sin embargo, lo primero que hizo el inicio de Windows fue darle una bofetada de sentires. De fondo de pantalla había una imagen de Videl sonriendo junto a él; una hermosa fotografía tomada cuando habían ido al parque de coníferas de Satan City. Nuevas lágrimas afloraron en sus ojos. Ni siquiera prender su computador podía alejarlo del dolor de la muerte.

Miró cabizbajo el teclado un largo rato, sin querer apreciar la foto que le recordaba esa felicidad extinguida. Esa felicidad que nunca más tendría.

Nunca más.

Dio un suspiro, pensó en cambiar la foto, pero finalmente no lo hizo. No podía seguir huyendo de la realidad, debía afrontarla de una vez por todas: Videl siempre estaría con él a modo de recuerdos. No quería transformar esos recuerdos en triste amargura. No. Debía verlos, comenzar a superar el dolor para poder hablar de la mujer que tanto amo con una sonrisa en sus labios, como a ella le hubiera gustado. Poder recordarla sin que las lágrimas brotasen como un río. Videl era alegría, era amor, era bondad. No era un sinónimo de dolor. Videl era mucho más que eso.

Por ella, debía vencer al dolor.

Por ella tendría que luchar contra la tristeza.

Otro suspiro acudió a su pecho: sería una ardua tarea lograrlo, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Echó otro vistazo al portátil que tenía sobre sus piernas. No tenía cabeza para seguir con su libro. En vez de eso, se conectaría a facebook para charlar con sus amigos conectados. Quizás eso le ayudaría a superar los fantasmas que se habían enquistado en su mente durante tantos días.

* * *

Krilin lo había saludado en el chat. También sus fieles compañeros de universidad, Iresa y Shapner. Estaban todos preocupados por él, tratando de hacer que ocupase su mente en otros temas que pudieran distraerlo.

Otro suspiro: ¿para qué se había conectado? En realidad no tenía ganas de hablar. Un sentir de incomodidad le hizo entender que no deseaba responder ni conversar.

¿Quizás sólo quería sentirse acompañado en el silencio de la realidad virtual?

Casi por simple reacción, buscó el nombre de su amada y lo encontró fácilmente. La última conexión señalaba el día fatídico de su muerte: cuarenta y cuatro días atrás. Poseído por alguna clase de masoquismo, se metió a su perfil para ver las bellas fotografías y recuerdos que habían forjado juntos.

Fotos. En todas sonriendo. En todas disfrutando de la alegría. En todas juntos.

No quería más guerra. No podía seguirse torturando por hoy. Suficiente masoquismo había detonado ya. Iría a acostarse para que el mundo de los sueños lo ayudará a salir del infierno gris en que había caído. Ese infierno que, de alguna irónica manera, seguía llamándose vida.

Se dispuso a salir de la sesión en facebook: llevó la flecha al lugar indicado para ello, pero de súbito algo lo sorprendió al punto de abrir sus ojos más allá de lo biológicamente posible.

Parpadeó varias veces para eliminar el espejismo que habían creado sus caprichosos ojos, pero no resultó. Se sacó los anteojos creyendo que eran ellos los culpables de lo que estaba presenciando, pero tampoco funcionó. Por un momento pensó que derramar tantas lágrimas habían afectado su visión o que estaba comenzando a volverse loco, puesto que era imposible que fuera verídico lo que sus azabaches orbes observaban.

 _"Gohan...",_ fueron las letras que leyó en el chat. Pero no fue aquello lo que lo impactó como un tren a toda velocidad, sino quien le había escrito esas palabras.

Jamás imaginó que una ventana de chat podría provocar tal trastorno de emociones en su alma. Lo peor es que no supo de qué emociones se trataba. Era una mezcla de todas ellas. Una amalgama de sensaciones que nunca en su vida había experimentado.

Estaba absolutamente descolocado.

Miró fijamente la ventana de chat y parpadeó una y otra vez para borrar cualquier margen de error. Cual carrusel ocular, repasó las letras de la persona que proclamaba su nombre sin entender que estaba sucediendo.

¡Es que era imposible! ¡No podía ser cierto de ningún modo!

Y sin embargo, lo era. Lo era por más que no lo creyera. Finalmente, ante la claridad de lo evidente, tuvo que aceptar que no estaba soñando.

El nombre de quien le habló pertenecía a su pareja; la mujer fallecida que tanto amó y que seguía amando...

Videl...

* * *

 _Continuará._


	2. 2

Hola! Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, favs y follows, créanme que eso me motiva mucho para continuar este fic más rápido y por eso mismo aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Ojalá les guste y recuerden que sugerencias, críticas o halagos siempre serán bien recibidos. Un saludo enorme a todos :D

* * *

 _ **2**_

* * *

El nombre de su amada resalta en la ventana de chat como una luciérnaga en el cielo nocturno. Como consecuencia, y de forma inexorable, un estallido de emoción se apoderó de su corazón. Las ansias de ver a Videl nuevamente y poder hablar con ella nublaron su juicio completamente.

La feliz fantasía eclipsa a la dolorosa realidad. Realmente quiere que sea ella, ruega porque así sea. La anhela; la siente como una tromba de emociones que alimentan y reaniman su alicaído corazón.

Sin embargo, tras una expansión mental del tiempo habitualmente comprimido, Gohan volvió a sus cabales. Era imposible que su amada le estuviera hablando. No. Ella había muerto en trágicas circunstancias. Esa era la cruda realidad y, por más difícil que fuera, debía afrontarla.

A partir de aquella premisa le nace la siguiente pregunta: ¿quién, entonces, se atrevía a usar el nombre de su amada para enviarle ese mensaje?

¿Quién era la persona capaz de ejecutar tan siniestra acción? ¿Acaso un hacker había entrado a la cuenta de Videl para atormentarlo?

La idea, aunque tortuosa, era perfectamente factible: Videl era muy famosa y muy querida en todo el globo, tanto por sus hazañas como también por ser la hija del campeón Mister Satán. En el mundo sobraban las personas inescrupulosas y, precisamente, una de las cosas necesarias para dedicarse al oficio de hacker era dejar la moral de lado.

¿Pero por qué tanta maldad? ¿Por qué razón y para qué motivo?

La felicidad que Gohan sintió en un primer momento se transformó en completa indignación y rápidamente mutó a ira. Cerró sus puños al punto que rechinaron como hojas resecas y sus nudillos se volvieron completamente blancos, como si quisieran sobresalir de la piel que los contenía.

Pensó en golpear la pantalla, pero a duras penas logró contenerse para no hacerlo. Muecas llenas de emociones negativas adornaron su cara. El Gohan amable había desaparecido como los colores lo hacen en la oscuridad.

Posó sus dedos en el teclado y plasmó su respuesta con tono beligerante:

 _"¿Quién eres y por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿No te da vergüenza jugar así con la muerte de una persona?"_

Sin embargo, a pesar de su rudeza, no hubo respuesta a su demanda. Sólo vacío en la pantalla. No hubo novedad. Ninguna letra digitada.

Viró su mirada a la derecha para verificar si la persona que estaba usando la cuenta de su amada seguía en línea. Seguía estando ahí. Frustrado por la falta de respuesta volvió a insistir, pero esta vez decidió moderar su galopante tono. Quería volver a ser el Gohan de siempre. La amabilidad no podía perderla. Le pediría del mejor modo posible que no siguiera haciendo la vil infamia que estaba acometiendo.

 _"Mira... no sé qué es lo que te está motivando a hacer esto, pero no deberías hacerlo más. No es gracioso y me causa dolor ver conectado a alguien más con el nombre de quien tanto amé. Te pido por favor que no lo hagas más. De antemano, muchas gracias de corazón"_

Un vacío blanco se prolongó en donde se suponía que debían llegar los caracteres digitados desde el otro lado. Nuevamente no hubo contestación. El viudo que no alcanzó a serlo deseó con todas sus fuerzas escuchar el característico timbre de una respuesta, pero no sucedió.

 _"Gohan, ¿estás bien?"_ , preguntó Iresa a través del chat algo preocupada porque llevaba unos minutos sin responder absolutamente nada.

Gohan respingó levemente al ver que su amiga le habló. Pensó un poco antes de escribir lo siguiente:

 _"Iresa, ¿tú ves a Videl conectada?"_

Sin demora, un emoticón de una cara gigante de sorpresa le llegó. Luego arribó otra respuesta, pero esta vez con letras:

 _"No, por supuesto que no, ¿por qué preguntas eso?"_ , hecha esta cuestión, Iresa volvió a adornar su mensaje con una cara enorme de asombro.

 _"Por nada, no te preocupes"_ , a su respuesta agregó un emoticón sonriente para que su amiga no se inquietase.

Decidió ignorar lo que Iresa respondería a continuación y volvió a centrar su mirada en la ventana de Videl, pero ella ya no estaba conectada. Desapareció tal como había llegado: sorpresiva e inesperadamente.

Demonios, no le gustó aquello; quería respuestas, quería saber quien había sido el canalla que le había hablado a través de la mensajería de la red social. Pero a pesar de la frustración, también se alegró de no verlo nuevamente. Quizás el tono amable había resultado y el hacker había recapacitado su maldadosa actitud.

Su garganta reseca le indicó que deseaba líquido y Gohan le concedería el favor. Caminó hacia el refrigerador y de allí sacó una lata de gaseosa. Tiró la arandela metálica que la sellaba, la lanzó al cubo de basura y comenzó a beber el contenido. De un sorbo se bebió la mitad y quizás más. La situación recién vivida le hizo preguntarse si los fumadores sentían la garganta así de seca cada vez que aspiraban su cancerígeno vicio. Volvió con la lata en la mano pero al atisbar la pantalla de su portátil casi derrama el resto del contenido sobre la alfombra. Estas fueron las palabras que lo hicieron trastabillar de sorpresa:

 _"... Ayúdame..."_

Una tormenta de la más severa indignación se apoderó de él y no tardó un segundo en dar su ofendida respuesta, abalanzándose sobre el teclado con la ferocidad de una saeta:

 _"¡Basta! No voy a permitir que juegues con algo tan serio, inescrupuloso hacker. ¡Deja a mi fallecida mujer en paz! ¡Me oyes!"_

Como no hubo contestación alguna en un minuto o más, decidió observar los otros chats. Krilin le había escrito nuevamente preguntándole trivialidades y Shapner lo imitaba. Iresa le enviaba ánimos. Evidentemente nadie se había percatado que Videl estaba online debido a que sólo él podía verla.

Sólo él...

Inquieto como lo estaría cualquiera en una situación similar, clavó su vista en el chat de la persona digital que se atrevía a suplantar a Videl, pero seguía sin haber novedad alguna.

¿Por qué le había pedido ayuda? ¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo y por qué nadie más veía que estaba conectada?

Posó ambos codos en la mesa y comenzó a frotarse los párpados para aliviar su vista. Sus ojos se agotaban más rápido cuando no usaba sus lentes. De hecho, no hacía uso de ellos porque tuviese algún defecto en su visión, sino para no cansarla después de tantos libros y notas de estudio que debía leer. Al abrir sus orbes azabaches nuevas palabras lo golpearon con vileza:

 _"... Frío... tengo mucho frío..."_

Esta vez Gohan no sólo digitó su respuesta, sino que también la gritó a todo pulmón:

— ¿Cómo puedes tener tanta maldad en tu interior? ¿Por qué quieres destrozar todavía más el alma que ya tengo totalmente rota? ¿¡Por qué!?

Se levantó airado de la silla, ademanes de por medio, y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro como una forma de aliviar su creciente tensión. El agobiante silencio comenzó a sugerirle una demente idea, un concepto que deseaba ultrajar su cordura. Algo totalmente fuera de toda lógica y razón:

¿Y si era Videl quien le hablaba realmente? Tal vez solicitaba ayuda ante el despiadado frío de la muerte... quizás imploraba auxilio ante el frío tenebroso del limbo...

— ¡No! ¿Qué estoy pensando? —se recriminó con un grito, agitando su cabeza asustado por la posibilidad absurda y demente que había creado su imaginación. Se revolvió como si lo hubieran atacado con una afilada guadaña. Un respiro profundo y virulento emitieron sus pulmones; lleno de ira, sus dedos en el teclado anunciaron lo siguiente: _"Voy a descubrir quien eres canalla, te juro que lo haré"_

Pero al fijar su vista en la pantalla otra vez, vio que aquel infame que se hacía pasar por su amada se había desconectado ya.

Masculló el furor de la ira entre sus dientes y debido a ello tomó una decisión que, de haber previsto sus terroríficas implicancias, nunca hubiese tomado: pondría todo su empeño en descubrir a quien estaba haciendo tamaña canallada y lo castigaría por su infamia. No llegaría a la violencia, pero si lo haría pagar de una forma que ya se daría el tiempo de decidir.

Lo que Gohan no fue capaz de avizorar, es que esta decisión lo llevaría a un hórrido viaje demencial... del cual no habría posibilidad de retornar...

* * *

 _Continuará._


	3. 3

Hola estimados y estimadas lectores ^^ aquí publico otro capítulo al que le puse empeño para hacer algo digno de quienes leen esta historia :3 Y también aprovecho de mencionar un detalle que se me olvidó apuntar en el capítulo anterior: la palabra "emoticon" según la RAE debe escribirse como "emoticono", lo que a mí no me gusta así que seguire usándola como se usa en inglés por mero capricho. Lo mismo haría con blue jeans que según la RAE debe escribirse "Bluyín". A mi francamente me parece ridículo castellanizar palabras tan anglo, así que yo las usaré como se usan originalmente. Por suerte "hacker" se escribe como en el idioma original pero no me extrañaría que estos tipos de la RAE la terminen castellanizando como "Jaquer" ._.

Sin más que acotar, ojalá disfruten este capítulo ;D

* * *

 _ **3**_

* * *

Gohan miró la pantalla con acuidad, esperando ver otra vez en línea al inmoral que se atrevía a perturbar la muerte de un ser tan querido como lo era Videl. Nunca dejaría de asombrarse del nivel de maldad humana. ¿Por qué tanto odio como para torturarlo de esta manera? ¿Por qué aquél que hacía esto no se daba cuenta que tal cosa sólo contaminaría su propio corazón en forma irremediable? Sólo una mente podrida podría jugar de esta manera con un trágico tema mortuorio. Era realmente deleznable. No obstante, por más preguntas que se hiciera al respecto, Gohan nunca podría obtener una respuesta que le fuera satisfactoria.

Se dio el tiempo de dejar un mensaje a cada uno de los amigos que lo habían saludado, anunciándoles que estaría ausente un rato. De este modo no tendría que preocuparse por contestarles.

Camina hacia una ventana y se dispone a contemplar el hermoso paisaje nocturno. Lo insondable de la noche susurra sugerencias que tienen como objetivo descubrir quien era el ignoto al otro lado de la pantalla.

—Evidentemente —comenzó un breve soliloquio— es alguien que odiaba a Videl o me odia específicamente a mí por alguna razón. Y por esa vil causa ahora está intentando hacer añicos mi cordura...

Se masajeó la frente como una manera de invocar ideas, las cuales siguieron fluyendo con excelsa rapidez. Videl, como la gran heroína colaboradora de la policía que era, tuvo muchos enemigos. La lista era practicamente interminable. Y él, como el Gran Saiyaman, también obtuvo los suyos.

Más allá del vergel, se distrajo observando las aromáticas coníferas que rodeaban su casa a unos cuantos metros. Las columnas biológicas otorgaban un placentero perfume a bosque por doquier. Caprichosa fue la dirección que tomó su mirada, que se elevó hacia las copas y luego hasta el cielo, contemplando a aquella reina nocturna que ocupaba su trono en el firmamento a plenitud. Quedó absorto un largo instante en el mayestático paisaje de estrellas que cobijaba su hogar. Por eso mismo ambos habían decidido instalarse allí: por la enorme belleza del lugar.

Y de no ser por el miserable destino, ella estaría junto a él ahora...

Cerró los ojos para aprisionar las lágrimas que deseaban caer. No quería seguir llorando. El consuelo que el llanto le dio en los primeros días de luto, ahora sólo le significaban magnificar todavía más el dolor. Cuando has llorado tantas veces, cuando has soltado tantas lágrimas que un río comenzaría a envidiarte, entonces ya no sirven ni siquiera como desahogo.

Por un momento pensó en buscar solaz con alguien; que ese alguien desatase el nudo que oprimía su corazón con virulencia. ¿Pero con quién podría hablar este escabroso tema? Si decía que Videl le habló por chat, quien lo escuchase pensaría que la soledad estaba comenzando a causar estragos en su mente. Y por el otro lado, si contaba que un hacker se hizo pasar por Videl, terminaría preocupando en vano a quienes quería. Y no quería tal cosa por nada del mundo.

Pero ante la tesitura de su mente una sonrisa se formó al recordar a esa persona que podría comprenderlo perfectamente: el señor Piccolo. Su otro padre. Él podría entenderlo, estaba seguro de ello. Él tenía la sapiencia adecuada para entender su dilema y ayudar a resolverlo. Era increíble como con sólo recordar a su mentor podía nacer una sonrisa en él, incluso en un momento tan triste como este.

La decisión ya estaba tomada, pronto iría a verlo para contarle lo que había sucedido. Eso sería mucho mejor y más útil que el llanto que quiso aflorar momentos atrás.

Luego de someter las lágrimas a su control, el dilema rebrotó en su mente:

¿Cómo capturar a un hacker? Sus conocimientos de informática eran de nivel amateur así que tamaña misión le sería difícil sin ayuda. Sabía cosas básicas como las direcciones IP, pero aún buscándolo a través de ese modo no sería tarea fácil. Navegadores como "Tor" se usaban para mantener ocultas las localizaciones de las conexiones, logrando así el anonimato en la red como también el de la información que viaja a través de ella. De esta forma era muy difícil ser detectado cuando se navegaba por la ya famosa deep web, por ejemplo.

Krilin acudió a su mente: sus contactos policíacos en la brigada del ciber-crimen podrían echarle una mano. Sin embargo, no deseaba involucrar a Krilin y la policía en algo como esto.

Fue entonces que Bulma apareció como plausible segunda opción. Entre sus múltiples talentos no estaba el ser una ingeniera informática, pero su prodigioso genio podría crear un radar capaz de burlar la dinámica móvil del anonimato de las direcciones IP. No tenía duda que si le pidiera ayuda, ella se la daría encantada, con la discresión intrínseca que este asunto merecía.

Sí, le pareció una más que buena idea. Probablemente mañana mismo la emprendería.

Miró su reloj de pulsera y comprobó lo tarde que ya era. Cuando se cavilaba, el tiempo realmente pasaba volando. Cada día se estaba acostando más tarde y estaba transformando el día en noche y la noche en día, así que debía comenzar a cambiar esa rutina lo antes posible: iría a dormir.

Curiosamente, gracias a este desagradable incidente, Gohan comenzaba a tener algo por lo cual luchar. Se había abandonado en los brazos hirientes de la depresión por muchos días, empero, esto había logrado distraer su mente de la tristeza a la vez que le otorgaba un motivo para continuar adelante. Esta mala jugada del destino le estaba obsequiando un objetivo: atrapar al infame de la informática que se hacía pasar por su mujer.

Fue hacia el portátil para apagarlo y así poder dormir de una vez, pero justo cuando se disponía a cerrar facebook y el consiguiente clic en "Apagar el sistema", un nuevo mensaje instantáneo lo perturbó hasta el cimiento más profundo de su alma:

 _"No te vayas a dormir todavía"._

Respingó nuevamente, abriendo sus pozos azabaches completamente. Por un momento se sintió observado, ahí mismo en su casa, al punto que miró a su alrededor con suspicacia e incluso algo de temor. Observó los oscuros resquicios y rincones de ese cuarto sin siquiera saber qué estaba buscando realmente. ¿Acaso había sido una simple coincidencia que el hacker le dijera eso cuando iría a la cama?

—Sí, por supuesto que lo es —trató de convencerse de ello—. Es ilógico pensar lo contrario.

Dio un respiro y decidió no adherir molestia al tono de la respuesta que enviaría; enfureciéndose sólo lograba que el pirata informático se sintiera satisfecho en su afán de perturbarlo, pues eso era lo que tipejos como él buscaban: el dolor ajeno. Así que no le daría el gusto de verlo inquieto o molesto nuevamente.

 _"Me iré a dormir, tengo que hacer cosas mañana. Que tengas un lindo día",_ agregó un emoticón que hacía un guiño con una sonrisa.

 _"¿Cómo está Maru? La extraño tanto..."_

Sus pupilas se contrajeron tanto que imitaron a la perfección las de un gato en la noche. Su boca se abrió formando la penúltima vocal inevitablemente y un sudor completamente helado brotó en su nuca y en las palmas de sus manos.

Maru era la primogénita que su eterno amigo dragón había tenido con su pareja. Videl y él la habían ido a ver a la cueva en que la familia reptil vivía, un día antes que Videl muriera.

* * *

 _"¡Maru cada vez estás más grande! Muy pronto será más grande que nosotros, ¿verdad Gohan?", le había preguntado con una enorme sonrisa mientras se divertía jugando con la mítica dragoncita, que, a pesar de su aspecto fiero, podía dar amor igual que cualquier otro animal._

 _"Bueno yo soy más alto que tú, así que le costará más alcanzarme a mí que a ti" bromeó él con el mismo tono alegre y jocoso._

 _Ella sonrió y replicó:_

 _"Lo bueno viene en frasco chico, nunca lo olvides" en su faz asomó un guiño mientras Maru comenzaba a lamerle la cara cariñosamente._

* * *

Eso había sucedido tan sólo unas horas antes del fallecimiento de su amada. En teoría, absolutamente nadie podía saber eso...

Nadie.

Tampoco habían tenido tiempo de comentarlo por alguna red social. En absolutamente ninguna. Era totalmente imposible que el hacker consiguiera esa información desde la red.

Un brutal y desconcertante escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Gohan. Sus emociones cabalgaron entre el asombro, el temor y la expectación ante lo imposible.

 _"¿Cómo sabes eso tú? Dime"_ apremió por una respuesta, con el corazón saltándole en la mismísima garganta.

Nuevamente la horrible sensación de no obtener ninguna respuesta se hizo presente. Los segundos, que mutaron a una eternidad, transcurrieron uno tras otro sin novedad en la pantalla, pero si en su cuerpo: el estupor logró que sus músculos se contrajeran completamente y que la sangre llena de adrenalina fluyera por sus venas como hirientes cuchillas de estalactita.

¿Cómo era posible que la persona en el otro lado de la pantalla supiera algo tan privado como eso? Las conjeturas que armaba su mente lo estaban castigando severamente, pero esto sólo era el principio...

 _"¿Recuerdas nuestra primera vez? ¿Cuando tenías miedo de hacerme daño y tuvimos que hacerlo dos días después?"_

Gohan sintió todas las emociones juntas como un estallido de granadas al mismo tiempo. Frío y calor lo recorrió entero en oleadas isócronas. Los ojos abiertos habían abandonado un tamaño natural para alcanzar uno que parecía sobrenatural.

 _"¿Y cuando nos gritábamos te amo una y otra vez mientras llegábamos al clímax?"_

Trastabilla en un respingo y cae al suelo; tiembla, transpira como un río en época de lluvias. No sabe qué pensar o cómo reaccionar. Está confundido, perdido en el tiempo y en el espacio. Su corazón late en forma estridente. Su faz está contraída por la impresión. Nadie podía saber esos detalles íntimos. Absolutamente nadie. Sólo Videl y él.

¿Acaso era Videl quien estaba al otro lado de la pantalla? ... ¡Pero eso era imposible! Ella estaba muerta. Él mismo había visto su rostro en el féretro.

 _"Videl...",_ cuando se acercó a teclear temblaron sus dedos, mas el tartamudeo virtual no se notó como si lo haría en la vida real. _"¿Eres tú? ¿Pero cómo es posible? ¿Me estoy volviendo loco?"_ la última pregunta escrita en realidad iba dirigida a él y no hacia el desconocido que lo estaba empujando a la locura.

Gohan, ante la ausencia de respuestas, analizó la posibilidad de que su mente estuviera tan afectada por la muerte de su amada que quizás había llegado a un punto de shock emocional, uno que lo estuviera llevando a alucinar e imaginar en la pantalla las palabras que él deseaba ver. Su propia mente, perturbada por el fallecimiento de quien más amaba, unida a la soledad de tantos días, podía estar llevándolo a un estado crítico de paranoia y distorsión de la realidad.

Consciente de que la mente podía enfermar en situaciones desesperadas, caminó rápidamente hacia el cuarto de baño, se remojó la cara, se frotó los ojos como nunca antes lo hizo, sacó los anteojos desde el bolsillo de su camisa y se los calzó nuevamente. Escrutó atentamente su mirada en el espejo para comprobar que estuviera normal. Había escuchado sobre casos de alucinaciones provocadas por intoxicaciones con comida en mal estado. Sin embargo, no había ningún indicio de alguna contaminación lisérgica en su forma de mirar o percibir.

Como última prueba, fue por papel y lápiz y escribió: "Estoy bien". Enseguida lo leyó para asegurarse de que veía correctamente lo que había escrito. Y así fue, no había distorsión alguna en su visión; tampoco en sus sentidos. Y aunque confiaba en sus capacidades cognitivas, hacer una prueba para comprobarlas no estaba de sobra en una situación tan desesperante y extraña como la que estaba viviendo en este preciso momento. Gohan era así de sagaz. Así de inteligente.

Fue hacia el computador portátil y volvió a leer las palabras nuevamente. Eran completamente reales. Todo estaba escrito allí, definitivamente no era una invención de su mente. ¿Pero cómo era posible tal cosa? Era una locura, ¡una demencia!

Se sentó en el escritorio respirando agitado. No sabía como reaccionar. Sacó un pañuelo de papel desde un cajón y comenzó a secar el sudor de su frente. Ante todo, debía mantener la tranquilidad. La desesperación no era útil en absolutamente nada.

Antes de tocar el teclado nuevamente, tamborileó sus nerviosos dedos sobre la mesa de fina madera. Finalmente, tras varios segundos interminables, se decidió a escribir lo siguiente:

— Si realmente eres tú... ¿en qué quieres que te ayude? — había recordado el pedido de ayuda que le había hecho unos cuantos mensajes atrás.

Silencio; casi absoluto sino fuera por el leve murmullo del portátil funcionando. Invocar paciencia en una situación así se antojaba muy difícil, pero trató de hacerlo a pesar de todo. Quería seguir escribiendo, exigir respuestas, pero controló ese impulso a duras penas. Se agarró los dedos de una mano con la otra y comenzó a hacerlos crujir sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello.

De pronto, lo que tanto anhelaba por fin apareció. Pero la respuesta fue totalmente incongruente a lo que esperaba. Incoherente hasta el grado de propinar la confusión más profunda.

 _"Mi abeja no siempre hace miel"_

Gohan enarcó tanto una ceja que la misma pareció querer abandonar su rostro. Se sintió tan confundido como un tiburón al que de pronto le surgieran piernas. ¿A qué se refería con esa frase? ¿Qué clase de significado podía tener algo que a todas luces carecía de sentido?

 _"¿Qué me estás diciendo?"_ preguntó rápidamente sin ocultar la ansiedad que lo estaba dominando. De hecho, estuvo a punto de escribir el nombre de Videl otra vez, pero lo borró de la frase antes de enviar el mensaje. Debía seguir teniendo presente que quien le hablaba no era su fallecida pareja, sino otra persona. Pensar lo contrario era simplemente una locura.

 _"Muerte es una palabra vacía"._

¿Vacía? ¿Qué quería dar a entender con eso? Antes de que Gohan siquiera pudiera cuestionar algo, otro mensaje igual de desconcertante y extraño llegó:

 _"Es triste sufrir, pero mucho más triste es no sentir nada..."_

"Es triste sufrir, pero más triste es no sentir nada". Recordaba muy bien una charla que tuvo con ella sobre el lado positivo de la aflicción. La opinión de que el sufrimiento, a pesar de lo desagradable que era, tenía un lado positivo: el luchar para suprimirlo. Ambos compartieron la opinión de que se debía tomar el sufrimiento, a pesar de lo doloroso, como algo positivo pues significa que sigues vivo. Que todavía sientes... que no estás muerto...

* * *

 _"Creo que el dolor, la ira y la tristeza forman parte de nosotros y eso es lo que convierte a la vida en algo único y especial. La vida es hermosa porque estamos llenos de emociones, porque tenemos un alma que nos permite sentir. Somos un todo en que los sentimientos negativos, al igual que los positivos, también forman parte. La vida es una lucha constante para transformar lo negativo en positivo... ¿no crees Gohan?"_

* * *

Apretó sus manos y las abrió sucesivamente, repitiendo el mismo patrón unas cuantas veces más. Estaba tensionado, a la vez que impactado, y de alguna manera su cuerpo necesitaba descargar esa sensación trastocada. Habría caído en un océano de tristeza de no ser porque las letras siguieron apareciendo en la pantalla:

 _"Un hilo rojo nunca se corta..."_

La leyenda del hilo rojo. Aquella que señala que cuando dos personas están unidas de una forma tan especial, pase lo que pase el hilo rojo que los vincula jamás desaparecerá. Pase lo que pase.

 _"Engaño al sentido..."_

La conciencia de Gohan explotó en confusión. ¿Qué le quería decir ella?

¿Ella? ¿Había dicho ella? ¿Realmente comenzaba a creer que era Videl quien le hablaba?

Ese pensamiento lo hizo respingar de la impresión. No podía ser ella. Era imposible que fuera ella. ¿Pero por qué su corazón lo conminaba a pensar que realmente lo era? De algún modo inexplicable y misterioso, casi podía _sentir_ que era ella. Su forma de hablar, los hechos que le mencionó. Hechos que solamente ella podía conocer. Era imposible que nadie más los supiera porque eran cosas tan íntimas que jamás las hablaron por ninguna red social. En el vasto mundo del ciberespacio no había nada, absolutamente nada, que pudiera delatar esos secretos.

 _"¿Videl?"_ se atrevió a tipear el nombre de su amada. _"Contéstame por favor"_

Pero nada aconteció. Quien le hablaba del otro lado de la pantalla desapareció una vez más. Gohan previó que por esta noche no habrían más mensajes. Una fuerte corazonada se lo señalaba con fulgor.

Miró las letras una y otra vez. Ascendió hacia los primeros mensajes en la ventana de chat e hizo atento contacto visual con cada palabra como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Esperaba sacar algo, un indicio, una clave para poder entender que estaba sucediendo. Tenía que dilucidar el acertijo a como diera lugar.

Meditó el significado de cada oración, esperando encontrar algún mensaje oculto o encubierto en ellas. Pero nada venía a su mente. Ni siquiera tomó conciencia del tiempo que transcurría mientras su cavilar intentaba hallar una solución.

"Mi abeja no siempre hace miel". ¿Qué podía significa aquello? La abeja era conocida por hacer miel, pero evidentemente no era sólo eso lo que hacía. Caviló que Videl era considerada una heroína por toda la ciudad, pero tal como la abeja, esa no era su única labor. ¿Querría ella que buscara algo más acaso? ¿Pero qué podía ser? ¿Y a qué se refería exactamente con _mi abeja_?

"Muerte es una palabra vacía". Aquí tampoco sabía que pensar. ¿Podía ser una especie de contrariedad acaso? Si la muerte es una palabra vacía, entonces la vida sería la palabra llena. ¿Pero a qué se referiría con eso?

"Es triste no sentir nada". Aquí tenía mediana claridad al respecto. Fue una de las conversaciones profundas que más en memoria tenía Gohan. Lo habían hablado en un parque cobijados por la pálida, pero bella luz selenita. Videl atravesaba problemas tanto en los estudios como en la relación con su padre y aquello le estaba provocando un gran dolor. Sin embargo, ambos estaban de acuerdo que era mejor sentir dolor que no sentir nada.

Y la muerte debía ser la nada...

"Un hilo rojo nunca se corta". El significado de esta palabra era claro: unidos por siempre, incluso más allá de la muerte. No podía avizorar un significado soterrado en ella. Era muy claro, a su vista. Si el hilo rojo nunca se corta, era por eso que ella le hablaba a través de un medio como una red social... pero hacer aquello implicaba circunstancias que a razón de la lógica eran simplemente imposibles. Un muerto no puede escribirte por internet...

"Engaño al sentido". Esta era la que más atención le llamaba. ¿Sus sentidos estaban siendo engañados? Quizás todo se circunscribía a esto... ¿Tal vez Videl no estaba muerta? Un nuevo escalofrío recorrió su tuétano al pensarlo. Pero si él y todos habían visto el cadáver, era imposible que la persona que tanto amó siguiera con vida.

Necesitado de aire, fue hacia la ventana y la abrió completamente; quizás la brisa nocturna pudiera resfrescar su mente y ayudarle a encontrar las respuestas que tanto ansiaba. Miró hacia el lago, que, desde la lejanía de casi un kilómetro, se podía atisbar desde su vivienda como un punto cerúleo hundido en las entrañas de la madre tierra. Como por arte de magia, una leyenda que había escuchado de pueblerinos circundantes vino a su mente. La susodicha decía que una mujer había muerto ahogada en el lago, asesinada por su esposo y por una amiga de éste hacía más de cien años atrás. Desde entonces la gente del pueblo prendía velas en el lago e imploraban porque la asesinada hallase el descanso eterno. Otros iban incluso a pedirle favores terrenales, cual santa.

Dio un suspiro y pensó en cuanto le habría gustado estar ahí, cien años atrás, para ayudar a esa pobre mujer de tan funesto destino. Su lado heroico no mermaba a pesar de la tristeza. Él era Gohan y como tal siempre estaría dispuesto a ayudar a quien lo necesitara. No obstante, al pensarlo, algo carbonizó su alma en un segundo:

Había logrado ayudar a tantas personas, pero no fue capaz de salvar a la más importante... no fue capaz de hacerlo con la persona que más amaba...

Era una cruel e irónica bofetada del destino. Una estaca que llevaría incrustada en lo más profundo de su alma hasta el fin de sus días. Lágrimas afloraron en sus ojos nuevamente, pero, invocando la fuerza de su voluntad, otra vez logró reprimirlas a duras penas.

— Si tan sólo hubiera estado ahí para ayudarla... — se recriminó, ajando su espíritu en el proceso. Pero no obtendría nada lamentándose; los designios de la vida eran así de injustos y así de crueles.

Agitó su cabeza para no seguir pensando en lo inexorable. Debía enfocarse en lo que sucedía actualmente. Y así lo hizo. Pasó otro tiempo cavilando, cuando de pronto su corazón comenzó a dar vueltas como un carrusel, hasta el punto de que poco le faltó para terminar muriendo de un infarto de emoción.

¡Lo había encontrado!

Con una ansiedad canibalesca posó sus ojos en las frases y sus pupilas parecieron volverse etéreas en el globo ocular; la sorpresa había sido muchísima. Hilvanó la primera palabra de cada frase con la primera de la siguiente y entonces todo, absolutamente todo, tomó sentido.

Desde que los escritos de Videl se habían vuelto incoherentes, las cinco primeras palabras de cada frase formaban lo siguiente:

" **Mi** abeja no siempre hace miel" - " **Muerte** es una palabra vacía" - " **Es** triste sufrir, pero mucho más triste es no sentir nada" - " **Un** hilo rojo nunca se corta" - " **Engaño** al sentido".

"Mi muerte es un engaño".

¡Era tan obvio! ¡Cómo rayos no lo había visto antes si todo calzaba como una llave en su cerradura!

Videl sabía muy bien que él era un asiduo lector de las novelas de Sherlock Holmes y en un caso titulado "The Gloria Scott", el famoso detective literario resolvía un enigmático mensaje con un código parecido al usado aquí. ¡Cómo rayos no recordó eso antes! Ante las implicancias que acarreaba este detalle otro escalofrío recorrió su columna, pero esta vez no lo caló tan fuerte como los anteriores. Quizás comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ellos.

Definitivamente, esta era otra pista que insinuaba, a pesar de la locura que significaba, que era Videl quien le enviaba estos mensajes.

Pero lo más importante es que todo esto sólo podía representar una cosa: algo en el fallecimiento de su novia no se había resuelto. Algo había quedado inconcluso. Algo espeluznante yacía soterrado...

¿En qué circunstancias murió Videl realmente?

Ahora que lo pensaba, fue tanto el dolor que ni siquiera pudo lidiar con los detalles de su muerte. No fue él quien vio el informe de la autopsia...

Y fuese lo que fuese lo que realmente sucedió, él tendría que descubrirlo. Le aterró pensar en qué derivaría todo esto, pero algo si tenía muy claro: averiguaría la verdad.

Videl estaba pidiendo ayuda... desde el otro mundo... o quizás no...

* * *

 _Continuará._


	4. 4

Hola! nuevo capi de este fic que verdaderamente me encanta escribir :D Se ha convertido en mi favorito junto a "Infierno de Sangre", otro fic mío que también me motiva mucho. En esta ocasión además de agradecer infinitamente sus reviews a todas y todos, también quiero agradecer a mi queridísima amiga Maru-chan cat porque me hizo un muy hermoso dibujo acerca de este fic. Muchas gracias de corazón por tan lindo gesto ^^

* * *

 _ **4**_

* * *

Masajeó sus párpados lentamente para aliviar el cansancio que azotaba sus ojos. Una vez cumplido esto, miró ávidamente la pantalla para verificar si había llegado algún otro mensaje. Sin embargo, lo que ansiaba no había sucedido. Una fuerte corazonada se encargó de susurrarle, una vez más, que por esta noche los mensajes se habían terminado. Pero de alguna extraña e incomprensible manera, hubiera deseado que siguieran llegando.

Caminó hacia la sala de estar y una vez allí se arrellanó en el sillón más grande. Necesitaba aliviar la tensión y el estrés recién vividos por su cuerpo y la mejor manera de hacerlo era ponerse lo más cómodo posible. Se recostó como si estuviera en su cama y sus manos hicieron la labor de almohada, entrelazándolas por detrás de su cabeza.

Repasó en su memoria los detalles de la muerte de Videl una vez más. El dolor que atacó la composición de su alma hasta las últimas entrañas, no le permitió profundizar más en los escabrosos detalles de todo lo que había sucedido esa fatídica noche. Esa maldita noche en que la luz que alimentaba la vida de su amada se apagó para siempre.

Cuando fue informado de la noticia que absolutamente nadie querría recibir, los gritos de dolor que su corazón desgarrado hizo lo llevaron al desmayo en cuestión de minutos. Su amada había fallecido y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Nada. Todo lo que sucedió después se perdió de su memoria como si hubiera caído en la bruma de la amnesia o en un coma profundo. Al otro día, lo único que recordaba al volver en sí era la muerte de quien tanto amaba. Al despertar sudando mares, quiso pensar que todo había sido un mal sueño, una horrible pesadilla...

La negación es uno de los primeros recursos de la mente para defenderse del inminente dolor. Desear que todo fuera el producto de una vil pesadilla es uno de los mecanismos de defensa mentales mas comunes. Pero de nada servía renegar de los hechos que, por más crueles que fueran, no cambiarían la dura verdad: la muerte había caído sobre Videl. Esa acompañante sigilosa que espera su oportunidad, como el furtivo acecho de un leopardo sobre una gacela, había atacado a su amada. A veces la muerte no tiene la decencia de esperar la vejez para tocar la puerta y llevarse el alma. Eso había sucedido con su amada. Tenía toda una vida por delante que le había sido arrancada de cuajo en una forma totalmente injusta.

Mucha gente se queja por envejecer, pero no se quejarían si se detuvieran a pensar que muchas personas ni siquiera tuvieron la oportunidad de disfrutar esa enorme suerte. Muchos habrían pagado toda su fortuna material e inmaterial sólo para poder envejecer junto a las personas que aman.

Videl no tuvo esa oportunidad.

Cerró sus puños con impotencia al pensarlo. Tanta fuerza imprimió en ellos que las uñas, a pesar de lo cortas que las usaba, comenzaron a penetrar en la piel de sus palmas, provocando que un hilillo sangre asomara en ambas. Al notarlo, dio un suspiro agotado y aminoró la presión que estaba ejerciendo en ellas. Buscó una gasa, con la cual obstruyó la salida del líquido vital; las plaquetas finalizaron el trabajo formando la pequeña costra.

Recuerdos de tragedia. Recuerdos de dolor. Se dejó llevar por ellos, rememorando el fatídico día en que todo cambió...

* * *

 _Él estaba en su casa estudiando como lo hacía todos los viernes; ese era el día en que su jornada universitaria concluía más temprano. Videl había salido a un centro comercial con Iresa, Shapner, Angela y otros compañeros de universidad a los cuales él todavía no conocía bien. En una hora se juntaría con su amada para ver una película en un cine recientemente construido. Había un ofertón de entradas por ser inauguración, aunque claro, para una chica millonaria como lo era Videl que la entrada a un cine estuviera más barata o no, no le suponía ningún cuidado._

 _Habían acordado ver una película de terror, el género favorito de ella, realizada por el director James Wan, indicado por los críticos como el nuevo y emergente maestro del horror cinematográfico. Gohan no lo tenía en alta estima, pero de todas maneras esperaba llevarse un buen par de sustos junto a su adorada novia._

 _Videl lo llamó cincuenta minutos antes de la función mientras a su alrededor se podían escuchar risas y bromas continuas, lo cotidiano cuando se reúnen amigos. Absolutamente nada hacía presagiar lo que pronto sucedería en esa horrible noche..._

 _Cinco minutos después de terminada la llamada, las risas se transformaron en gritos desesperados llenos de espanto. Hombres encapuchados con rifles de asalto en sus manos irrumpieron con una vehemencia imposible de narrar. Profirieron macabras amenazas y tomaron a todos los presentes como rehenes con una rapidez profesional. Desde la infancia habían sido entrenados para cometer el más visceral terrorismo. La meta era liberar a integrantes de su organización, apresados en cárceles de extrema seguridad, a cambio de las vidas civiles retenidas, unas cincuenta en total._

 _Soltar a veinte reos de la más alta peligrosidad era el precio que pedían para finalizar el aborrecible secuestro._

 _Videl no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante la súbita arremetida de los terroristas. No tuvo más opción que simular sumisión ante ellos y acatar sus órdenes, esperando el momento preciso para cambiar el destino que esos infames habían trazado para toda la gente presente allí. Ella, como todos, sabía que esos tipos no dudarían en inmolarse y asesinar a todos los rehenes aunque liberasen a sus camaradas. Así lo había hecho su organización antes. Y el gobierno tampoco podía rendirse a una petición de ese calibre: los terroristas podían no cumplir su palabra._

 _Liberar a esos veinte hombres encarcelados representaba el más grave de los peligros. No podían acceder de ningún modo a tal petición._

 _Gohan cerró los ojos con fuerza y se puso en el lugar de su amada: en sus orbes azules, en su astuta mirada. Logró visualizar claramente todos los rincones del cine. Videl debió debatir mil veces en su mente si actuar o no hacerlo. Si intentaba detenerlos personas podían morir, pero si no lo hacía tenía la seguridad que todos iban a correr ese injusto destino. Al tomar acción el daño colateral, lamentablemente, sería casi inevitable. Unas pocas vidas se perderían para salvar muchas más. Un intercambio que suena sumamente duro y trágico, pero la vida y el desgraciado mundo solía poner pruebas así de difíciles. Y Videl tenía que tomar su decisión._

 _Sólo tenía que elegir cuando hacerlo. Y ese momento, tras una eternidad comprimida en un par de minutos, finalmente llegó..._

 _Videl se abalanzó y..._

* * *

El sonido del teléfono móvil interrumpió sus pensamientos de súbito. No pudo seguir recordando detalles. Un matiz de molestia se produjo en su faz. Fijó su atenta mirada en la pantalla y el nombre de Iresa surgió allí. Instantáneamente Gohan frunció el ceño, demostrando su extrañeza a través de esa expresión facial. ¿Qué querría? No lo sabía, pero si tenía muy claro que sólo había una manera de averiguarlo:

— Hola Iresa, ¿qué se te ofrece? —suavizó su voz para alcanzar su tono más amable. No quería sonar molesto ni agresivo, pues ella no se merecía tal cosa por nada del mundo.

— Perdona mi llamada Gohan, de verdad no quiero importunarte pero me tienes preocupada. Me preguntaste por Videl en el chat y luego te pusiste errático en tus palabras. Y después no hablaste más. Estoy preocupada —le explicó con una voz que demostraba abiertamente la última palabra dicha.

Gohan curvó sus labios con la amabilidad de su amiga. Iresa siempre había sido una chica muy buena y, como si eso fuera poco, también fue la mejor amiga de Videl. Le tenía un gran aprecio por ello y un enorme respeto como persona.

— Perdóname a mí por preocuparte — se excusó caballerosamente —, no me importunas, así que no te preocupes. Estoy bien, sólo más cansado de la cuenta — hacía días que no hablaba con alguien por teléfono y de haber sido otra ocasión más propicia, le hubiera gustado mantener una charla con ella. Pero no era el momento indicado.

— Oh, Gohan me alegra tanto escucharte —su voz vibró de emoción —. No es bueno que estés tanto tiempo solo —lo regañó dulcemente —. Si gustas podemos salir mañana, te servirá para distraerte.

Él volvió a sonreír; esta vez las comisuras de sus labios se extendieron mucho más que la vez anterior.

— Muchas gracias por tu invitación Iresa, la agradezco mucho de verdad, pero todavía no me siento preparado para salir. En un momento como este no sería buena compañía para ti ni para nadie, sólo te amargaría la tarde — se excusó, apenado de tener que rechazar la gentil oferta.

— Entiendo — asintió, comprensiva como siempre —, pero créeme que nunca me amargarías aunque anduvieras con cara de culo — bromeó a su estilo.

Nueva sonrisa por parte de él.

— Lo sé y gracias por entender Iresa. Hablaremos mañana, vale. Cuídate mucho y te deseo un lindo día mañana.

— Igual para ti Gohan.

— Adiós amiga, y muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí.

— Eso es lo que hacen los amigos.

Apretó el botón táctil para finalizar la llamada con una genuina sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Cuantos días, o más bien dicho semanas, llevaba sin sonreír de esa manera? Sólo cuando recordaba a su familia y a Piccolo sus labios se curvaban en algo parecido a una sonrisa.

No obstante, la distracción de la pequeña charla recién sostenida poco duró. Pronto se hundiría en sus pensamientos nuevamente: necesitaba meditar sobre todo lo que había pasado en la ventana de facebook hacía tan poco. Continuaría esforzándose por recordar, pero el timbre de un nuevo mensaje en la red social lo alertó. Dudó un par de segundos en acudir a la pantalla o no tomar en cuenta el mensaje, pero definitivamente no podía darse el lujo de ignorar nada con todo lo ocurrido recientemente. Podría ser ella... o más bien dicho, el sujeto que se hacía pasar por su difunta mujer. Debía tener siempre presente aquella verdad, pues no podía admitir tan fácilmente que se tratara de Videl.

Se puso de pie, caminó hacia la pantalla y el mensaje que procesaron sus ojos lo congeló como si se le hubiera aparecido un espectro. Escalofríos a la par de tercianas poseyeron su cuerpo en severas oleadas fulgurantes. Cerró el notebook espantado; el movimiento fue tan brusco que el golpe sonó como lo haría un estentóreo eco en un profundo acantilado.

Completamente aterrado y anonadado, quedó. Atravesó todas las capas del miedo en tan sólo unos segundos. Estaba entrando a un colapso nervioso, a una verdadera psicosis. No podía ser cierto lo que sus ojos habían visto. Simplemente no podía serlo.

Tuvo temor de ver el computador nuevamente. Sí, le tuvo miedo como si aquel instrumento se hubiera convertido en un ente que deseaba desquiciarlo. Se había transformado en un secuaz de la locura. Incluso pensó no sólo en apagarlo, sino en destrozarlo y arrojar sus restos por la ventana para jamás volver a tocarlo.

Si hubiera tenido un cigarrillo a mano se lo habría fumado sin pensarlo dos veces, a pesar de nunca haber caído en las garras adictivas del tabaco. Sus nervios se habían vuelto afiladas agujas que pulsaban por emerger a través de su carne temblorosa.

Necesitaba calmarse. Fue hacia la ventana, que, extrañamente, estaba abierta hasta atrás. Recordaba haberla dejado cerrada la última vez, pero ya ni siquiera de algo tan simple como eso podía estar seguro. Al asomarse, el sudor de su frente fue bendecido por el aire frío que acarició su piel. Miró hacia las copas árboreas anhelando que la naturaleza lo ayudara enviándole algún tipo de señal. Por supuesto, su ingenua esperanza no fue respondida. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y volteó para observar el portátil con angustia. Ni siquiera quería acercarse a él. Lo mejor para su cordura era destrozarlo de una vez por todas y olvidar este espeluznante asunto para siempre. Sin embargo, la curiosidad libró una feroz batalla contra el temor. Y la primera fue quien resultó vencedora.

Ese afán por seguir indagando y descubrir la verdad de todo esto, lo llevó al portátil nuevamente. Lo abrió y el mensaje destelló en sus retinas como el fuego de una vívida fogata:

 _"Ven al cementerio... ayúdame por favor..."_

Videl estaba pidiendo auxilio. ¡Auxilio! No lo podía creer, pero lo inverosímil estaba plasmado ahí con una claridad abismal. Se dio un cabezazo contra la pared sin medir la fuerza ni las consecuencias, repleto de descollante frustración. El dolor subsiguiente no fue capaz de doblegar el cofre de adrenalina que su cuerpo había abierto.

Acaso... ¿debía navegar por la locura de ir por ella al cementerio? Pero no era Videl, ¡no lo era! ¡No podía serlo, maldición!

No era Videl quien le enviaba esos perturbadores mensajes; eso era lo que dictaba la lógica, pero la persona al otro lado de la pantalla había sido capaz de darle detalles tan íntimos que era imposible no dar luz a una pequeña esperanza de que si lo fuera. De que se tratara realmente de ella.

— Me estoy volviendo loco... —se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos de una manera que si alguien lo hubiera visto habría concordado plenamente con su afirmación.

Miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera: eran las una con cuarenta minutos. Una y cuarenta de la mañana. ¿Acaso cometería la locura de ir al cementerio a esa hora? ¿Cometería la osadía de entrar a un camposanto como un vulgar ladrón, sin permiso alguno?

No podía hacerlo.

Pero Videl...

... Videl estaba pidiendo ayuda...

— ¡No es Videl! ¡No es Videl! — se repitió con furia, agitando su cabeza de un lado a otro, tapándose los oídos con fuerza. No quería escuchar esa desequilibrada voz interna que le gritaba en forma insistente que si era ella.

— ¿Qué debo hacer? —suplicó al aire con la esperanza de que alguien respondiera su desesperada imploración, lo cual lamentablemente no sucedió.

"¿Por qué me está pidiendo ayuda?" "¿Cuál es el motivo?", fueron las preguntas más insistentes que formuló su trastocada conciencia. No hubo que esperar mucho para que el tren de sus pensamientos se frenara en seco en una sola y espeluznante idea:

Videl había sido enterrada viva.

Abrió tanto los ojos que cualquiera habría pensado que los mismos abandonarían sus cuencas. Los hórridos casos acerca de enterrados vivos estaban bien documentados, incluso el afamado escritor Edgar Allan Poe publicó una historia llamada _"El entierro prematuro"_ , narrando con detalle casos en donde habían ocurrido uno de los mayores miedos humanos: la _tapefobia_. El miedo a ser enterrado vivo.

En la antigüedad no había una manera totalmente certera de dilucidar la delgada línea divisoria entre la vida y la muerte. En casos de epidemias graves como la peste, por ejemplo, bastaba con que los signos vitales se ausentaran para proceder con un sepelio a toda velocidad para que la infección no siguiera propagándose. Había leído sobre casos así e incluso actualmente, en una época en que la tecnología predomina, se habían dado un par de sucesos puntuales en que personas que estaban siendo veladas habían despertado de improviso en su atáud. Hasta en las noticias habían aparecido aquellos hechos.

Incluso yendo todavía más allá, existió un perturbador caso de una mujer embarazada que creyéndola muerta, la enterraron viva. Despertó bajo tierra y arañó la tapa del ataúd múltiples veces, con tanta fuerza que sus uñas se desprendieron de la carne, quedando clavadas en la madera. Morir así podía ser considerado entre el peor de los destinos y esa desdichada mujer tuvo la maldición de sufrirlo. No obstante, todavía no acababa lo más espeluznante: el estrés de la desesperación causó el parto prematuro de la niña que llevaba en el vientre. La pequeña desgraciada nació en la tumba y murió en ella, a la vera de su madre.

¿Por qué nadie escuchó los gritos de socorro de aquella mujer y de su bebé? Lo más terrible de todo es que sus llamados desesperados, a pesar de lo lejanos que se oían por la profundidad, si fueron escuchados por alguna gente. Pero incapaces de comprender la realidad, huían llenos de miedo pensando que eran los espantosos alaridos de un alma en pena. Tres días después el esposo de la mujer se enteró de los rumores que gritos de horror se escuchaban alrededor de la tumba. Desesperado, exigió abrirla, pero sólo para encontrarse con la terrorífica sorpresa de que tanto su mujer como la pequeña bebé fallecieron sepultadas en vida.

Sí, Gohan recordaba casos que había leído hace años como historias de terror verídicas en páginas que trataban el tema en internet. Sin embargo, elucubrar que Videl seguía con vida era algo que se antojaba completamente imposible: cuarenta y cuatro días habían pasado desde el sepelio y aun si hubiera estado con vida al momento de ser enterrada, al día de hoy era imposible que estuviera viva.

Imposible.

Pero, ¿por qué estaba pidiendo ayuda entonces? ¿Por qué? ¿Y si de algún modo inexplicable hubiera podido sobrevivir bajo tierra todo este tiempo? Con lo habilidosa que era quizá había logrado hacer algo para aferrarse a la vida todo ese tiempo...

No..., eso era llevar la imaginación a un extremo enfermizo. ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la muerte de Videl? ¡Cuarenta y cuatro días! Si hubiera tenido un destino tan horripilante como ser enterrada viva habría muerto de todas formas en la tumba después de tantos días. O por lo menos alguien en el cementerio habría escuchado sus gritos de socorro ante tan aterrador destino.

"Mi muerte es un engaño". La frase que _Videl_ le dijo en el chat se repetía una y otra vez. Esas palabras restallaban en las paredes cerebrales como un martillo clavándole una afilada estaca. Permanecer vivo en la tumba resultaba aterrador de verdad. Si tal cosa podía suceder, entonces fuera como fuera no podía esperar hasta mañana. La idea de una autopsia mal hecha lo castigó en forma fulminante y los casos de catalepsia atravesaron su mente como una feroz lanza. Aquel estado podía simular la muerte a la perfección y bastaba sólo la pereza o un error de un médico forense para convertir lo increíble en creíble.

Pero seguir pensando solamente le engendraría más dudas, de modo que debía disiparlas de una vez y por todas: iría a la tumba de Videl a verificar que realmente estuviera muerta...

Fue por ropa deportiva a su cuarto, pues le serían necesarias prendas más holgadas para poder infiltrarse en el cementerio y correr si era necesario. Mientras se vestía, repasó una y otra vez el rostro de Videl en el velorio: se veía tan bien que incluso parecía viva. Parpadeó repetidas veces al razonarlo mientras sus ojos galopaban de rabillo a orilla. Sin embargo, el factor de los cuarenta y cuatro días bajo tierra era determinante para esbozar que de haber estado viva entonces, ahora ya estaría muerta. Videl no podría haber sobrevivido todo ese tiempo sin aire. Era virtualmente imposible tal cosa. Pensarlo era una locura, una verdadera demencia con todas sus letras.

¿Pero qué perdía con ir? La noche era profunda, pero en casos así no se podía perder un solo minuto. Debía ir enseguida, sin más cuestionamientos, sin más pensamientos, ¡sin dudas! Era una completa locura hacerlo, lo sabía perfectamente, pero sólo haciéndola podría obtener la paz que su conciencia requería. Debía comprobar, a cualquier costo, que todo estuviera en orden.

A veces la única forma de escapar de la locura era sumergirse en ella para atravesarla de punta a punta, tal como tarde o temprano se debe enfrentar el miedo a la oscuridad. Fuera como fuera, tenía que verificar que todo lo que estaba pensando no tenía sustento racional. Comprobar que la locura no era cierta. De ese modo podría descansar de los pensamientos macabros que lo estaban acosando hasta llevarlo a un extremo demencial.

Abre la puerta, sale de su hogar y la gélida brisa nocturna lo acaricia con cierta vileza. Hacía mucho más frío del que debía hacer para una noche otoñal. Rápidamente volvió a casa y se calzó un chaleco de lana que pudiera capear el frío.

Subió a su automóvil y se lanzó en aras del cementerio que cobijaba los restos mortales de su amada. Por lo tarde que era, apenas unos cuantos vehículos se cruzaron en el camino opuesto y ninguno apareció en su propio carril, de modo que pudo pisar el acelerador casi a fondo. En los bordes de la carretera el paisaje estaba lleno de árboles sin hojas; la sugestiva oscuridad de la noche los hacía lucir un aspecto mas tétrico de lo normal.

Llegó al cementerio, pero se cuidó de estacionar el auto lejos del recinto para no levantar ningún tipo de sospechas en los guardias que custodiaban la entrada. Miró su reloj y tomó noción de lo tarde que ya era: las dos y treinta de la mañana.

La penumbra existente lo rodeaba todo como el brazo de un leviatán. Comenzó a caminar por alrededor de la muralla del camposanto a la vez que una especie de tensión recorrió su columna cual latigazo de acero. No fue un escalofrío pues le faltó la fuerza que lo hubiera convertido en uno, pero aun así parecía peor: la sensación era condenadamente insistente. Era algo que inquietaba las células de su cuerpo más allá de lo comprensible.

Entrar a un cementerio de noche, a escondidas y vulnerando la seguridad, era algo para poner nervioso a cualquiera que tuviese sangre corriendo por sus venas. Gohan no se consideraba temeroso, pero si respetuoso de cosas tales como el más allá y el descanso eterno de los restos mortales. Dubitó entre acometer lo que estaba pensando o acudir mañana al amanecer. Incluso pensó en llamar a la policía y plantear sus dudas al respecto de la muerte de su mujer para no tener que hacer esto completamente solo, pero finalmente descartó las opciones esbozadas. Llamar a la policía sólo significaría engorrosos trámites y burocracia para obtener el permiso de abrir la tumba. Y Videl, de estar viva, no podía esperar siquiera un minuto. Sí, tenía que hacerlo solo. Por Videl haría cualquier cosa. Todo, absolutamente todo por ella. Era demasiado tarde para poner en marcha la reversa.

Una mezcla de nervios y adrenalina brotó a través de los poros de su piel. Calculó la altura de la muralla y no dudó que podría saltarla. Un par de saltos le bastarían para escalarla. De todas formas, se reconcomió unos cuantos segundos por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Nunca en su vida había hecho algo de tal magnitud. Alguien como él, siempre respetuoso de la ley, estaba a un tris de romperla. Aún así, se obligó a que no le importase. No podía importarle. La moral no tenía cabida en una situación tan desesperante como la que estaba viviendo ahora mismo.

Con una maestría que el más experimentado de los ladrones envidiaría, escaló el muro y quedó del otro lado con diestra prestancia. Algunos árboles fueron testigos mudos de su locura o valor, dependiendo del cristal con que se mirase. Avanzó a través de las tumbas rápidamente, pero siempre cuidando de usar un sigilo sin igual. El camino que recorría era un amasijo tétrico de árboles que parecían querer caerle encima. La luz selenita proyectaba, a través de las desnudas ramas, cortinadas sombras oscuras sobre el suelo. Las mismas tomaban figuras que la _pareidolia_ podría convertir fácilmente en monstruos aterradores. Con miedo, una simple sombra podía convertirse en el más terrible de los demonios. Gohan, a pesar de estar bajo el influjo de aquella emoción, hizo que la vigilia de su mirada impidiera que su propia imaginación le jugara malas pasadas. Tenía una misión, ayudar a Videl y lo cumpliría aunque tuviera que luchar contra todos los demonios del infierno, imaginarios o no. Bien se sabe que el valiente no es aquel que nunca siente miedo, sino quien lo enfrenta.

Bajo los árboles tenebrosos y mudos, las cruces y sus tumbas se desplazaron tan rápidamente que quien parecía moverse no era Gohan, sino el mundo a su alrededor. Algunas tumbas eran bestias arquitectónicas, mausoleos gigantescos que un indigente estaría feliz de tener como hogar. El cementerio podía ser lindo y tranquilizador de día, pero de noche era todo lo contrario. Entre tanta tensión ubicó por fin, como una bendición en medio de lo lúgubre, la tumba de su amada. Una que era humilde y poco ostentosa, como hubiera deseado ella. Desde el día del funeral, Gohan no había ido allí por considerarse incapaz de soportar el dolor de ver una fría tumba en vez de la mujer que tanto amó.

Le sorprendió ver lo hermoso que lucía su aposento: muchísimas flores rodeaban la lápida, la tumba e incluso los alrededores. Era una cantidad realmente impresionante que demostraba el enorme aprecio que la gente le tenía a la gran heroína. El cariño rezumaba por todos los bordes de la morada que ahora cobijaba a su amada. Gohan hubiese querido agradecer a todas y cada una de las personas que tuvieron el gesto de depositar flores en la tumba de Videl. De poder estrechar sus manos y darles las gracias por tener un gesto tan bonito y valorable hacia ella. Se emocionó tanto que todo atisbo de miedo se esfumó como la oscuridad lo hace con la luz.

— Gracias... — musitó muy emocionado imaginándose a todas esas personas frente a él.

Por un momento se olvidó de la misión que había venido a cumplir, pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que recobrara el verdadero sentido de su visita. Apartó cuidadosamente las flores, agudizando su oído por encima del resto de los sentidos. No podía ser sorprendido por los guardias del camposanto. La tumba quedó libre de los bellos adornos florales y pudo ver las dos manijas de bruñido bronce que permitirían mover la entrada de mármol. Era tan pesada que eran necesarios dos hombres o quizás hasta tres para poder desplazarla, pero eso no sería para problema para él, que, gracias a su genética heredada, contaba con la fortuna de poseer una fuerza prodigiosa.

De súbito, el caminar de un guardia más allá lo alertó e hizo que sus ojos adquirieran un tamaño anormal. Debía hacer esto rápido o lo terminarían descubriendo. Motivado por el arranque de adrenalina, abrió con velocidad inhumana la entrada y se adentró en la oscuridad de la misma. Había una escalera a la cual se aferró. La tumba era mucho más profunda de lo que la recordaba en el día del funeral. Parecía un verdadero pozo sin fondo. Quiso bajar, pero temeroso de cometer un ruido que lo delatase, tuvo la paciencia de esperar a que el sonido de pasos se alejara hasta extinguirse definitivamente.

Estaba profanando una tumba y sólo cuando el guardia se fue, tomó plena conciencia de ello. ¡Dentro de una tumba y nada más y nada menos que la de su amada!

Mientras los escalofríos fluían por su espalda como serpientes, pensó una vez más en regresar y echar atrás esta locura, pero ya se había sumergido tanto en ella que no valía la pena. Había sobrepasado el punto de no retorno. Estaba allí y haría lo que tendría que hacer. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que su olfato se percató del aire estancado que lo rodeaba. Un olor a humedad, tierra y nula ventilación entremezclada. Era poco agradable, pero no tanto como lo imaginó previamente. Dejándose guiar por los peldaños de la escalera, descendió con sumo cuidado. Finalmente tocó suelo en lo más profundo del estrecho pasillo vertical. La negrura era tan absoluta que tuvo la seguridad que ni siquiera un gato o un búho podrían ver allí. Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y revisó si habían llegado más mensajes de _ella_. Nada apareció. Apretó entonces un par de botones para colocar el modo de linterna y alumbró esperando ver lo que ansiaba. Enfocó la luz hacia la izquierda, y ahí, empotrado en el agujero de la pétrea pared, vio lo que buscaba:

El ataúd de Videl.

Tan sólo pensar el significado de tal cosa lo hizo sudar de una manera impactante: manos, frente, nuca, piernas. Todas sus células gritaban que había sobrepasado con creces la barrera de los nervios.

— ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? — se preguntó, espantado de cuan lejos había llegado. Realmente se había vuelto un maldito loco.

En el exterior de la tumba, el viento sopló con la fuerza de un dramático lamento. Las ramas de los árboles comenzaban a entonar una tétrica sinfonía...

Todo su ser entró a un ralentí trastornado. El ataúd estaba sólo a un metro de él... ¿pero realmente deseaba abrirlo? ¿En verdad quería perturbar el descando eterno de su amada?

—Videl— llamó una y otra vez con voz asustada, empero, nada ni nadie respondió a sus llamados.

Era evidente que Videl estaba muerta. ¿Para qué proseguir esta locura? Movió la luz hacia todas direcciones esperando ver alguna abertura, por mínima que fuera, por donde podría filtrarse aire, pero no fue capaz de encontrar nada. Meditabundo, reflexionó que la morada mortuoria podría contener oxígeno suficiente incluso por varios días, pero aún así era imposible que la cantidad pudiera durar cuarenta y cuatro días.

Pero... ¿Y si por alguna razón lo imposible se convirtió sólo en improbable? ¿Si por alguna razón Videl no respondía porque había caído inconsciente por la falta de oxígeno?

Había llegado tan lejos, ¿y para qué? ¿Para no hacer lo último que faltaba?

Tanta saliva se acumuló en su boca que no supo si tragarla o escupirla. Al cabo de unos segundos se decantó por la primera opción.

Estaba sudando un río, un lago e incluso un mar. Cuando abriera la tapa de ese féretro lo que encontraría podría aniquilar su cordura a la par de sus bellos recuerdos. Lo que estaba allí no sería la Videl que recordaba, la linda y juvenil mujer que era su prometida. Serían sus restos en descomposición, carcomidos y putrefactos, después de haber estado cuarenta y cuatro días bajo tierra. Su tersa piel estaría resquebrajada, reseca y desgarrada, emanando un olor nauseabundo que contaminaría todo el reducto con la fetidez que sólo un cadáver podía expulsar. Su piel rosácea y de aspecto saludable, tendría ahora un repulsivo color verduzco por la falta de circulación sanguínea. Horribles grumos serían sus venas. Y su faz no sería la que él conoció, sino una versión monstruosa y deforme de aquella mujer que tanto amó. Incluso repugnantes gusanos viscosos podrían estar devorando sus azulados ojos o surgir a través de la piel de sus mejillas.

¿Realmente quiere afrontar esto? ¿Realmente desea conservar un recuerdo así de horripilante de aquella persona que tanto amó? ¿No era mejor recordarla como siempre la vio en vida y no como un despojo cadavérico de lo que alguna vez fue?

Una navaja atravesó toda su columna vertebral como una maligna serpiente de hielo. Tenía miedo de proseguir con esta esquizofrénica demencia. Nadie en su sano juicio querría ver una imagen grotesca y putrefacta de quien tanto amó. Sabía que si abría ese ataúd, lo que vería permanecería en su memoria hasta el final de sus días como un virulento maleficio. Esa imagen lo acompañaría hasta que la muerte exigiera el turno de él.

Los recuerdos que poseemos se quedan en la mente porque ella selecciona que mantener y que descartar. Rara vez, en el preciso momento que se vive un instante memorable, alguien toma noción de que ese recuerdo perdurará allí... Pero Gohan tuvo plena conciencia de ello. Supo que en veinte, treinta, o cincuenta años más, la macabra imagen de su Videl pútrida seguiría estando en el cofre de sus memorias como una dantesca pesadilla imborrable.

Su dualidad cuerpo-alma estaba temblando como una maldita gelatina. Cadenciosas avalanchas de miedo se posesionaron de él. Un escarpado precipicio imaginario era el que debía escalar, pero un solo paso en falso provocaría una caída libre hasta estrellarse en el profundo pozo del terror.

Se vio obligado a tragar saliva para aliviar la sequedad de su garganta. Respiró profundo y desde las entrañas de su corazón evocó la valentía que Cell logró sacar a flote tantos años atrás.

Posa los dedos de su mano en el borde de la tapa con el corazón acelerado y las puertas de la percepción abiertas de par en par, hasta el punto que podía sentir el zumbido de su propio corazón acelerado retumbando en sus orejas. Por lo fuerte que latía, Gohan pensó que había aumentado su tamaño a un nivel descomunal. Su corazón parecía haberse aliado con el averno mismo, puesto que sus latidos eran así: infernales.

Finalmente, tras varios segundos que escaparon a la lógica común de la duración del tiempo, abrió la tapa sin ser capaz de mirar el interior del ataúd. De hecho, su boca dibujó un rictus de cruel estremecimiento. Tenía miedo de mirar, ¡tenía horror de hacerlo! Apretó sus párpados como si abrirlos significara llevar una maldición por el resto de su vida. No quería que los ojos cumplieran su función. Sin embargo, a sus fosas nasales no llegó el hedor putrefacto que antes había imaginado. Sólo aroma a aire que no ha tenido ventilación, llegó. El efluvio que predijo no fue tal. La miasma no fue la que imaginó.

A pesar del intenso pavor, tenía que romper de una vez y por todas la telaraña siniestra que acechaba su mente. Tenía que destrozar las sombras de locura, esas sombras que parecían asesinos dispuestos a apuñalar su quicio para siempre. Este era el momento en que la locura perdería la batalla ante la cordura.

Por fin, se atrevió a mirar aquello a lo cual tenía tanto miedo y un grito de terrible espanto acudió desde lo más profundo de sus cuerdas vocales:

Ningún cuerpo estaba en su ataúd. Ninguno. Absolutamente nada había.

Videl no estaba allí...

* * *

 _Continuará._


	5. 5

¡Hola! ¡que tal estimados lectores! Antes que todo quiero desearles una muy feliz navidad. Espero que todas y todos lo pasen muy bien junto a la gente que quieren ;D Como pueden ver, les doy esta pequeña actualización como regalo, aunque este fic tiene muy poco de navideño la verdad xD Pero ya era hora que lo continuara. Por supuesto también les doy muchas gracias por la paciencia y también por su apoyo. Espero que les guste este capítulo ^^

* * *

 _ **5**_

* * *

Sus ojos estallaron en sorpresa; no pueden creer el vacío que proyectan. Gohan realmente no puede creer lo que ve. Abre la boca como nunca en su vida lo había hecho. Está completamente impactado, abrumado por el cosmos de sorpresa que inundó su alma. Inexorablemente debe tragar saliva para deshacer el nudo que hizo arder su garganta. La luz del móvil no duda en tambalear al compás dictado por el temblor de sus manos. Se refriega los ojos con los dedos de su zurda, esperando ver otra cosa cuando cesara de hacerlo. Sin embargo, lo que esperaba no aconteció: el cadáver de Videl no estaba allí. Su tumba estaba vacía. Completa y absolutamente vacía.

Su cerebro colapsa ante la estremecedora evidencia. No sabe qué pensar, qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. El shock transformó los segundos en una verdadera eternidad.

¿Qué rayos había sucedido? ¿Dónde estaba Videl?

Los escalofríos no dudan en hacer a Gohan suyo, recorriendo su médula con declarada malignidad. La conmoción extiende sus tentáculos de una forma que rompe toda lógica. El joven cierra los ojos un largo tiempo pensando en todo y en nada a la vez. Su cerebro sólo es una maraña de ideas inconexas y confusas. Sólo tras un par de minutos que se hicieron eternos, logra superar la sorpresa como para hilvanar ideas con un mínimo de coherencia.

¿Qué había pasado realmente con su amada? Si su cadáver no estaba, eso significaba que seguía viva... ¡Viva! ¿Pero cómo fue posible que todos la dieran por muerta? ¿Cómo pudo librarse de la muerte? ¿Y en dónde estaba su amada ahora? Podría estar en peligro, a punto de morir o quien sabe qué cosa atroz. Eran demasiadas las posibilidades horribles que podía esbozar la mente humana en la desesperación. Gohan, aquello, lo supo en palpitante carne propia.

¿Pero que podía hacer ahora? ¿Qué pista debía seguir o qué acción emprender? Nadie le creería que Videl no estaba en su tumba. Nadie. Cuando lo contara todos pensarían que estaba volviéndose loco. ¿Pero aquello importaba realmente? No, de ninguna manera tenía importancia. Lo que debía hacer apenas saliera de la tumba, sería avisar a su familia y a la policía para pedir colaboración en la búsqueda de quien tanto amaba. Todos debían saber que Videl no estaba en la tumba que supuestamente debía acogerla.

Cierra los ojos un breve lapso y da un intenso suspiro. De repente, sin previo aviso, la idea de estar volviéndose loco lo vuelve a atacar. ¿Estaría alucinando? ¿Acaso sus ganas de que Videl esté viva estaban dilapidando su cordura?

Respiró profundo. Muy profundo. Como nunca antes en su vida lo hizo. La crítica de su propia conciencia le advertía que quizás estaba iniciando un viaje a la demencia...

Sacude su cabeza con fiereza. ¡No! No estaba loco ni iba en camino de estarlo. Abre los ojos con rabia, con furia contra sí mismo por estar dudando de la realidad.

Una vez más comprueba el vacío en el ataúd. Incluso lo palpa por dentro para que su tacto verifique la información proyectada por sus ojos. Es más, incluso huele profundamente esperando la tóxica miasma de un cadáver, pero nada había. Sus sentidos le gritaban que su descubrimiento era una total y absoluta verdad. No podía tener más dudas de ello. Ni una sola.

Pero aún así, la luz de una floreciente idea estalló en su mente: ¡tenía que realizar una fotografía! Mejor aún, grabaría un video. Esa sería la prueba que demostraría que Videl no estaba en su tumba. Si sus sentidos estaban siendo engañados de alguna inexplicable y misteriosa manera, aquello no resultaría con un teléfono celular. Una máquina no tiene sentidos que engañar ni se enferma por la desesperación de perder a un ser tan amado.

Quita el modo linterna y mira la pantalla del móvil dispuesto a plasmar en imágenes la evidencia del ataúd vacío, pero lo que vio hizo que su corazón se retorciera como si estuviera en un remolino. Un mensaje anunciaba que la batería del teléfono muy pronto se agotaría. Solamente un miserable 1% quedaba. ¡Demonios, no podía ser tanta la mala suerte! ¿Cómo el destino le podía jugar una broma tan mala? Se tira el cabello para desatar de algún modo la frustración que lo atacó. Con las prisas con las que salió de su casa no tuvo tiempo de cargar el celular y el modo linterna solía consumir mucha batería. ¡Demonios y más demonios!

Realiza un presuroso esfuerzo: intenta tomar una fotografía antes que el celular cesara su actividad. Pulsa el botón para capturar la imagen, pero un instante después el móvil se apaga completamente. ¿Habría alcanzado a tomar la foto que ansiaba?

Divagó tanto la respuesta a esa pregunta que tardó un poco en percatarse de algo mucho más inquietante: había quedado en total y absoluta oscuridad encerrado en una tumba...

De súbito, un temblor en su cuerpo le hizo tomar conciencia de la absoluta negrura que lo rodeaba. No supo si tal espasmo fue por miedo o frío, aunque se decantó más por la primera opción que por la segunda.

¡Cuán cruel puede ser la imaginación cuando el temor embarga! Expectativas horribles elucubró su mente, yendo desde la aparición de un fantasma hasta la de un demonio.

Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. Pero algo logró tranquilizarlo. Su Videl estaba viva. Debía estarlo. Y aquello merecía anular cualquier abominable síntoma de temor. Es pensar en ella lo que le otorga el coraje que necesitaba. Pensar en ella le hace invocar valentía desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

— Yo soy más fuerte que el miedo — se dice convencido a la vez que cerraba su puño derecho. Acto seguido, respira profundamente como una manera de dispersar la tensión. El miedo, aquella emoción que sirve para mantenerse alerta ante cualquier peligro, amaina.

Ya más tranquilo, comienza a tocar la pared húmeda de la tumba en busca de la escalerilla que lo llevaría a la salida. Estaba concentrado en ello, cuando todos sus músculos brincaron de espanto. La calma que había conseguido se extinguió de raíz. Un calambre terrible dio su corazón, como si quisiera salir del pecho de su dueño para escapar de allí. A sus espaldas se produjo una especie de susurro realmente escalofriante, ¡como si alguien le hubiera hablado directamente al oído!

Se da media vuelta encarando la absoluta negrura, muerto de miedo. Inyectado en terror. El no poder ver absolutamente nada acrecentó todavía más lo que de por sí parecía imposible de aumentar. Estaba casi por entrar a un ataque de pánico.

Pega su espalda a la pared y espera un ataque sin siquiera plantar defensa alguna. De haber sido otra situación, un hombre entrenado en las artes marciales como él, habría adoptado instantáneamente una posición de combate. Sin embargo, esto iba más allá. Era algo que escapaba de la lógica...

Algo... casi sobrenatural...

Traga saliva completamente angustiado y el murmullo casi inaudible se repite. Gohan trata con todas sus fuerzas de darle una explicación racional a lo que está aconteciendo. A veces corrientes de aire podían filtrarse por algún orificio y adquirir tonos animalescos e inclusive humanos. Tal explicación era lo único que podía esbozar como respuesta racional.

Sin embargo, una vez más todos sus bosquejos se destruyeron al escuchar con más claridad lo que el susurro le dijo...

 _"Descubre la verdad..."_

Gohan abrió los ojos incluso más allá de su capacidad biológica. Completamente anonadado, quedó. La voz parecía femenina, pero, de alguna manera, distorsionada. Casi como si viniera de una profundidad insondable.

Nuevos escalofríos demenciales lo recorren, obligándolo por inercia a temblar. Nuevamente la voz repite su mensaje y otra vez se escucha la misma distorsión inexplicable. Era como si alguien intentara hablar a través de algo que no eran cuerdas vocales...

 _"Descúbrela..."_

Fue tan profundo el mutismo que provocó la sorpresa, que Gohan pudo escuchar el ruido de su respiración resonando como el eco lo hace en un acantilado.

— ¿Videl? ¿eres tú? — se atrevió a preguntar tras unos cuantos segundos, pero a pesar de la urgente necesidad de una respuesta ésta no llegó. Su desesperado llamado no fue atendido. — ¡Videl! —gritó su nombre como una súplica delirante.

El silencio se volvió una melodía de cruel angustia. El miedo dio paso al dolor. ¿Estaría imaginando que su amada le hablaba? ¿Sería realmente ella o sólo su perturbada mente?

Sumergido en la búsqueda de una respuesta, una última y agónica advertencia rasgó el silencio de una forma pavorosa:

 _"Cuídate..._ —fue un susurro verdaderamente espectral— _... te quiere matar..."_

Todas, absolutamente todas las células que lo componían se transformaron en un hervidero de sensaciones espeluznantes.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién me quiere matar? —pero sólo silencio tomó posesión del lugar. Por más que la ansiaba, ninguna respuesta llegó — ¡Videl no me dejes por favor! ¡Videl! —exclamó dominado por la desesperación.

Pero de pronto todo volvió al cauce del silencio. Todo. La femenina y distorsionada voz, no volvería a hablar...

* * *

 _Continuará._


End file.
